


The Saturday Night Shift

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Saturday Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2.

  
**Title:** The Saturday Night Shift  
 **Fandom:** _Lost_  
 **Pairing:** Claire Littleton and James "Sawyer" Ford  
 **Prompt:** [026.]Teammates.  
 **Word Count:** 310  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Author's Notes:** Season 2.

Thanks to [](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/profile)[**thursdays_son**](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/) , [](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/profile)[**dopplegl**](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://sir-gareth.livejournal.com/profile)[**sir_gareth**](http://sir-gareth.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
  
She waits patiently for him to enter the code and push the button before resuming their conversation.

"So you don't think they mean anything?"

"Hell if I know, Sweetheart," he mutters as he leans the chair back on its legs. He closes his eyes and crosses his fingers behind his head. "Does any of it mean a damn thing?"

"The numbers do, I think. At least to somebody. I don't know about the rest of it."

He pops one eye open and studies her. "You ain't one of those 'everything happens for a reason' folks?"

"No," she frowns. "That doesn't make any sense. Our plane _crashed_. How could that have been on purpose?"

He grunts in agreement and glances up at the countdown with a sigh. "So, admit it. You think the hobbit is a little creepy, don't you? It's okay. I won't tell."

She gives him a pointed look. "He's nice to me."

"So am I, but I don't see you fryin' me up any bananas every mornin'."

"Oh, no, _you_ are definitely creepy," she nods seriously.

"Easy, Angel. You keep fillin' my head with such sweet words and I'm going to start thinkin' you like me."

"You wish."

"Nah," he smirks. "You don't meet the height requirements to ride this ride."

She gapes at him and tosses a nearby ping pong ball at him in retaliation. He catches it with a laugh and sits up straighter in his chair, reaching for a set of paddles.

"C'mon, let's play. And just to show you how nice I can be, I won't make any jokes about your open mouth _and_ I'll let you win."

"I always win anyways," she protests as she joins him at the table.

"That's because I get distracted watchin' you try to hit the ball."

"You're such a jerk, Sawyer," she rolls her eyes, but there's a trace of amusement in her voice.

"If only I had a nickel, Sweetness. . . "  



End file.
